Tough Choices
by Bella Danvers
Summary: Bella moved to Forks before Edward and is an ally of the Pack. They know vampires are coming but don't know much about them. Since the Cullens are going to be going to Forks High, Bella offers herself as a spy. But what will happen when she falls for one?
1. Hangin' with the Pack

All belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"Jake, stop. Haven't you tortured me enough?" I ask between fits of giggles as Jacob Black tickles my sides mercilessly. His face clouds immediately and he sits up on the couch, allowing me to squirm out from under his huge, warm body.

"No." He whispers softly. I grab both sides of his head and force him to look me in the eye.

"Jake, I signed up to do this. And I will be fine. I know you and Sam and the boys will be there to take care of me if… I know you won't let anything happen to me. Jake, don't worry so much! It'll be fine. I laugh in the face of danger. And vampires." He is not convinced.

"Bell… I just… I don't like it. I don't like putting you in danger when you don't have to be." He reaches down and brushes some hair behind my ear. I carefully pull my hands from his head and look down. I love Jake like a brother, nothing more. It always feels like I could love him like that, like I'm on the cusp, but there's something missing. Like I'm waiting for something.

Jake shifts away and gets up. He starts his "I'm thinking" pace and I watch, getting a little frustrated. We've had this discussion before more times than I want to remember in the last week.

"Jake, just accept it. I'm going to help you guys and that's final. I can always back out if I need to. Just have a little faith." He doesn't even look up at my crabby tone. He stops and turns to me, mouth open, ready to speak at the exact moment Charlie enters the small Black house, stamping snow from his boots.

"January's sure cold this time of year. Everybody ready to go? The game starts in less than an hour and with this weather…" He trails off as Billy wheels out of the kitchen. Jake gives me a "This isn't over" look before pulling on his boots and a light coat. Charlie frowns at the lack of warmth but doesn't say anything. Charlie doesn't know werewolves don't need much to keep warm.

I, of course, get up to pull on my boots and slip in the puddle of cold water. Before Charlie, who is closest to me, can grab me, I have tripped over my boots and landed on my butt in a puddle of cold half-melted snow. The men and Jake chuckle as Charlie gives me a hand up.

I blush furiously as we leave, Jake locking the door behind us. The snow is coming down in sheets and by the time we get to Charlie's car, I can barely see the house anymore. Jake has to carry Billy as Charlie fumbles around carrying the fold-up wheelchair to the trunk.

The ride to Harry Clearwater's house takes twice as long as it normally does but we get there before anything important happens on the court so the men are satisfied. Even Jake is excited about the game; he and Paul have a bet on who'll win. If he wins, he'll be able to get his master cylinder he needs for the Rabbit and maybe stop moaning about it so much. I swear, that werewolf and his car…

The guys come trudging in a few minutes later, shaking water from their hair. Embry shakes his head full of melted snow towards me. I squeal and fall off the couch, still managing to get wet. That's going to bruise tomorrow.

Sam scoops me up and dumps me on the couch next to Emily with the grin he saves just for me. He musses my hair fondly as Emily and I giggle together, her scars barely noticeable when she laughs. He sinks down on her other side, a look of pure adoration on his face as he steals a glance at her perfect side.

My heart aches a little as I watch them, their cheeks flushed from the cold, stealing glances at each other when they think the other isn't looking, smiling the big, goofy grins. It's not envy per say, but more of a twinge of familiarity. Which is ridiculous, considering I've never been in love with anyone, much less my soul mate.

Jake plunks down next to me on the couch, making it groan in protest. With a laugh, he sinks down to the carpet to sit on the floor, his back resting against the couch, pulling me down next to him and wrapping an arm around me. I curl myself up against him, shying away from the cold air the guys brought in with them.

The game passes slowly with many moans of frustration and howls of victory (not literally, of course, with Charlie there). By the end, the team wearing red beats the purple team by 109 to 117 and I am half-way asleep, my head resting on Jake's shoulder. His booming voice wakes me up from my doze as he crows over his team winning, watching Paul count out the right amount for their wager and double-checking, grinning from ear to ear. I snuggle up to him, glad the groans and screams are over, and, with the new-found quiet and Jake being so warm, fall asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I am walking through the forest, wandering through the dappled green light, the sound of wolves howling echoing through the trees every now and then. The howls are gradually overwhelmed by the sound of waves crashing somewhere just outside of the boundary of the forest. I stop walking and turn, slowly scanning the forest around me, searching for the source of the noise. Suddenly, I desperately need to find the water, to get out of the forest. It is growing smaller, branches clawing at me and green leaves choking me, closing in, suffocating me. 

Just as I'm about to pass out from lack of oxygen, I see something white flash into my line of vision and suddenly I can breathe again, and I'm enveloped by a scent so delicious it makes my mouth water. I suck it in greedily, looking around desperately for the white source of the intoxicating fragrance.

My eyes widen as a boy about my age slowly, cautiously creeps into my field of vision from behind a tree. His eyes are dark, completely black and are guarded, yet he creeps toward me curiously. His face is inhumanly beautiful, uncommonly pale, and perfectly proportioned. His all black outfit clings to his well-built chest and his black jeans flatter his slim hips, giving him an air of effortless masculinity. The sunlight catches his skin in patches, sending prisms of light sparkling out around him, making him glow like an angel.

But that's not the thing that takes my breath away as soon as I've regained it.

A feeling swells within me unlike anything I've ever felt, stronger than any emotion I've ever felt. Staring into his eyes, I lose myself completely. I feel our fingers intertwine but can't tear my gaze from his face, even as his mouth quirks up in a crooked half-smile, revealing razor-sharp teeth. Even as Jake's howl echoes through the forest, grief-stricken and full of fear, calling desperately. I instinctively know it is me he's calling, me he's afraid for, but I still can't break eye contact with the boy.

"Bella." The boy murmurs softly in a voice soft as velvet as he moved closer, gathering me to his hard, muscular chest.

Just before our lips meet, I whisper the only word I can comprehend through my muddled, lovestruck thoughts.

"Edward."


	2. Breakfast with the Pack

It's all Stephenie's. I'm just borrowing.

* * *

Unfortunately, the best kiss of my life is interrupted by Jake jostling me aware. I glance blearily around, unsure where I am. Jake feels me shift and chuckles quietly. A few more blinks and a rub of the eyes helps me clear my head enough to realize why I woke up. Jake is carrying me into Leah Clearwater's room and had shifted me enough to wake me when opening her door.

"Jake?" I ask, voice thick with sleep. "What-" my question is cut off by a yawn.

"It's around 11. You've been out about a half hour." He answers without hearing the whole question.

"Jake, let me down. I can walk on my own." I say grumpily, dream still fresh in my mind. I feel him hesitate, then finally let me to my feet. I step away immediately, reaffirming our personal space boundaries. "Has Charlie left yet?"

"He's spending the night, too. Snow's too high." He responded, ignoring our boundaries and leaning against the wall next to me. I shiver and give in, glad for his warmth. "Of course, the guys and I could always just phase and plow through it." He pondered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that wouldn't clue Charlie in that anything is going on with you." I said, more sarcastic than usual.

"Hey, it's not my fault you won't let us tell him."

"Like he'd believe you." Jake gives me a superior look.

"Seeing is believing." He smirks down at me.

"Sure, sure." I say, using his own catch phrase against him. His smirk grows.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the mouth-watering scent of fresh bacon and eggs frying somewhere nearby. After remembering where I was, I crawled out of Leah's sleeping bag and padded out of her empty room, only to be greeted by the sight and sounds of the Pack, the Clearwaters, Charlie, and Billy all crowded around the Clearwater's tiny kitchen table, all scrambling for a chunk of scrambled egg or a slice of bacon. Jake saw me and grabbed a piece of toast, balancing it on his full plate of all manner of breakfast foods before heading for the couch, handing me the toast before shoveling the food in at an alarming speed.

I took and nibbled my piece of toast, watching in horrified fascination and wondering idly if bloodsuckers were this messy when they ate.

I decided it was physically impossible.


	3. Wasted Effort

After all the food was gone, which is to say about five minutes later, Charlie stretched and, thanking Sue and Harry profusely, started pulling on his coat. I followed his example, thanking everyone and giving Jake a hug before pulling on my boots and coat. In a few minutes we were in the cruiser, carefully making our way through the icy roads back home.

We were a few blocks away when the shiny silver Volvo passed us, tires squealing and going way too fast for the condition the roads were in.

"Darn kids. Going to hurt somebody." Charlie muttered, turning on the red and blue lights and speeding up slightly. The Volvo was already out of sight, and we were already home. "Go ahead in, Bells. I'm gonna check on that car, make sure they haven't hit something yet." Charlie was in total Chief Swan mode.

I nodded and scrambled out of the car and onto the icy driveway, waving goodbye as he pulled away from the curb, flicking on the siren. I watched him drive away before turning and even attempting to tackle our beast of an icy driveway.

With a sigh, I started carefully creeping up the edge of it, staying where, if I fell, I would fall into our snowy yard and not onto the icy driveway, were I would be sure to crack my head open (again).

I had made some progress and was about half way to the house when the Volvo drove by again, coming to an abrupt stop at the curb in front of Charlie's tiny mailbox and rolling down a heavily tinted window to reveal the most breathtaking girl I have ever seen. She looks to be around my age, with skin even paler than mine, as pale as the snow on the ground, and bruises under both eyes, yet the effect is neither as unhealthy nor horrific as it sounds. Instead, it is beautiful, making her look like a model, or maybe an angel. Her short, dark is styled perfectly, and her eyes, from a distance, look almost to be golden. Even just sitting in a car, cast in shadow from the trees, she is graceful and lovely.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the old Masen house is?" She asked in a musical, lilting voice. "My family just moved here, and Jasper and I can't seem to find it." She explained, her words running together in a beautiful melody. I didn't notice her stiffen, but I did see her flicker of a frown for half a second before the friendly smile was back in place.

I shrugged helplessly.

"Sorry. I just moved her a few months ago, myself. Wish I could help. You might want to slow down on the roads, though. They're pretty slippery." I suggested and was rewarded with a razor-thin smile.

"We'll be fine. Thank you, though. Bye, Bella." She replied, before rolling up her window and speeding away, leaving me puzzled at how she new my name. I wrote it off as just being a small-town-ism. Somebody was probably just being nice and explaining about Chief Swann, and his daughter newly come to live with him from his flighty ex-wife in Arizona.

I made it a few more steps before Charlie drove by again.

"Seen anything?" His shout seemed gruff after the music of the girl's voice.

"They're looking for some old house!" I shouted back, pointing. He rolled up his window with an exasperated expression, driving off in the direction I'd pointed.

I stood in the driveway a moment more, pondering and shivering, before I heard the phone ring inside the house. Throwing caution to the wind, I whirled and started running (or as close as someone like me who has no hand-eye coordination can run) and sprinted for the front door. It was probably Renee, and if somebody didn't answer she'd start to panic.

I somehow managed to slide my way up the driveway without falling on my face, and got all the way to the door before I slipped on the ice. I threw my hand out to catch myself and was rewarded by something snapping in my right ring finger as it connected with the door handle and what was sure to be a nasty bruise on my thigh from where I hit the ground, despite my efforts to stay upright.

Grumbling and trying not to get too worked up about my finger, I managed to somehow unlock the door with my left hand. I dropped the key on Charlie's end table, not bothering to lock the door after myself. Charlie would be getting home in a few minutes anyway. I sighed, realizing the phone had stopped ringing. I'd missed Renee's call.

I made my way to the kitchen glumly and pulled out the ice cube tray, preparing to pop a few out into a towel. The phone started ringing again, and I jumped at the sound, accidentally popping the entire tray of ice cubes all over the kitchen.

Temporarily ignoring my mess, I grabbed the nearest phone and held it to my ear.

"Bella!" Jake's low voice filled my ear before I could even say hello.

"Jake, what –" My heartbeat picked up at the panic in his voice. What could be so important that he'd have to call me so soon after we just saw him?

"They're here. They came sooner than we thought. Sam's source just called and said the old one registered the young ones for school. They'll be there tomorrow." With his words, all my worst fears were confirmed and my vision started swimming, on my way to blissful unconsciousness. Of course, Charlie decided to come home at that very moment and slam the door, making me drop the phone with a squeak and bringing me back from the brink of unconsciousness. It clattered to the floor, and I heard Jake bellow, sounding like a frightened animal. I fumbled with the cord, trying to reel in the handset and assure him that I was alright. By the time I had the receiver to my ear, all I could hear was a dial tone.

* * *

Charlie, hearing the clatter, trooped into the kitchen, melting snow from his boots leaving a trail of puddles across the linoleum. When he saw that I was fine and was just playing with the phone, he chuckled and went back to the door to pull his boots off. 

"Uh, Dad? You might want to leave them on." I held up my hand and showed him the growing bruise on my throbbing, swelling finger. As I did, a plan started to form in my mind on how to keep Charlie from seeing Jake, in all his furry glory. "I think it's broken. We should probably go to the hospital." I said quickly, and saw Charlie's eyes narrow for a second. I never volunteer to go to the hospital.

The look left his face, though, and he held the door open for me. I hadn't thought about this.

"Uh, I need to run to my room and grab my...insurance card. Can't get treated without it." I moved toward the steps, hoping to escape to my room for a moment to scribble a quick note to Jake to explain that the crash he heard was the phone falling and not me being attacked by bloodsuckers, but Charlie stoped me.

"Bells, you're there enough that they should have all your information memorized. Come on." And with that, my brilliant plan went down the drain.

"I have to brush my teeth." I tried again, and this time he grunted and let go of my elbow, turning away from me and heading out the door.

"I'll get the heat going in the cruiser. If you're not in it in two minutes..." He let the threat hang. I nodded and started up the steps, waiting to hear the door close. It did, and I sprinted into my room, pulling a note pad from my book bag and a pencil from the cup next to my computer. I scribbled a hasty note to Jake, and was just putting the note down on my bed when a blast of cold air ruffled my hair and made me shiver. I turned to look at my window, the place I assumed to be the source of the cold gust, and was crushed to something very hard, very hot, and very familiar.

"Jake –" I said, voice muffled by his broad chest. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to my lips, shocking me beyond words.

"Bella." His voice, saturated with relief, was enough to pull me from my kiss-induced stupor.

"Jake! Did Charlie see you?" I hissed, forgetting that Charlie was out in the car waiting for me.

"No. Bella, what happened? Are you hurt? I can smell them, they were here weren't they? You're not sa –" He started pacing, agitated.

"Jake! I dropped the phone. Nothing's wrong. They haven't been here. I. Am. Safe." I assured him, my finger throbbing. "But you have to go. Charlie's waiting for me." I gave him a soft, one-handed shove toward the window, but he didn't even feel it.

"Why? Where are you going?" Jake asked, instantly on guard.

"Nowhere. Go home, Jake. We're fine, but Charlie's going to be asking questions if I take too long. Go!" He pulled me into a hug and did what I ask for once, again pulling the window open and jumping out of it silently. I sighed with relief just as Charlie started honking his horn. With a sigh, I grabbed a piece of gum from my desk and headed downstairs as quickly as I dared, running my fingers through my hair to make it look like I tried to do something with it.

My effort was wasted on Charlie, who barely looked at me as I pulled open the car door with my uninjured hand and slipped in.

"I thought you were brushing your teeth." He asked, backing the car up carefully while I fiddled with the seatbelt. To lend credence to my story, I gave up and just sat in the passenger seat, belt-less. He reached over and buckled me in without taking his eyes from the road.

"It hurt my hand to hold the brush and I couldn't get it out of the tube." I explained, thinking quickly and immediately feeling guilty for lying to him. But it is the only way to keep him safe. He can never know about Jake and the Pack and the bloodsuckers. It would put him in too much danger.

He accepted my explanation with a nod, and we were off to the hospital, neither of us noticing the shaggy, bear-sized wolf following us through the snow-covered forest all the way to the Emergency Room.

* * *

A/N 

I wasn't sure what to call the Cullen house, Since Stephenie (who owns all characters) never actually says their address (that I can remember) but I figured they would have changed names if they were returning to the same place (if that makes sense). Masen's supposed to be Edward's pre-vampire surname, so I went with that.


End file.
